Recuerdo
by Velia Vasari
Summary: Todo empezó con una llamada de Molly, la ineptitud de la policía y la víctima de un atraco con la que Greg no tenía nada que ver. Una navidad típica para un policía. Solo que esa navidad nada tendría de normal.


¡Hola a todos! Este fic participa en el intercambio navideño del grupo de Facebook Mystrade Is Real 4 Us.

Intenté hacer un fic corto, pero como ya debería saber, esas cosas no son para mí. Me emocioné y acabé escribiendo este pequeño monstruo. Lo escribí casi entero en dos días así que disculpad cualquier falta de ortografía o palabra mal escrita, en cuanto pasen las fiestas lo corregiré.

Dicho esto, espero que te guste, Baru_Black, y que sea lo que esperabas encontrar... Más o menos ;)

En las notas al final encontraréis aclaraciones sobre el fic y el prompt original que no escribo ahora para no hacer spoilers.

* * *

Todo el cuerpo me pesaba. Primero la pierna izquierda, luego la derecha. Subir escalón tras escalón los cuatro tramos hasta mi pequeño apartamento se hacía cada vez más pesado. La mano se agarraba sin fuerza a la barandilla por más que le dijera que se esforzara. Hay días en los que el trabajo me drena tanto que ni siquiera mi cuerpo quiere obedecerme. Solo quería derrumbarme en la cama sin hacer y quedarme inconsciente hasta la mañana siguiente. Sentir el calor de las sábanas rodeándome por completo, la comodidad de la almohada que me recuerda siempre a una nube cuando estoy tan cansado. Que cada uno de mis músculos se relaje y se queje del dolor sabiendo que no tendrán que preocuparse por nada excepto de recuperarse. Cuánto lo anhelaba y las escaleras no se terminaban.

Por fin llegué al rellano. Los vecinos colombianos de arriba estaban otra vez de fiesta, esta vez cantando villancicos en español. No podía enfadarme con ellos, eran la única compañía que tenía en noches como esa. Metí la llave en la cerradura, ya saboreando el calor de mi cama, cuando suena el móvil. Dejé salir un gemido de frustración y aporreé levemente la cabeza contra la puerta varias veces. Tan cerca y tan lejos. Ese día no se iba a terminar nunca.

—Lestrade—contesté con la frente aún apoyada en la puerta y los ojos cerrados. Con un poco de suerte no tendría que moverme más de lo necesario.

—¿Greg?—la familiar voz de Molly sonó al otro lado del teléfono—. Siento molestarte tan tarde, ¿te he despertado?

Quería llorar de la añoranza que me hicieron sentir esas palabras. Ojalá hubiera estado durmiendo.

—Estaba volviendo a casa. ¿Ocurre algo?

—¡Oh! Sí. Esto... Sé que es tarde pero... Bueno, si no quieres no pasa nada. Es una tontería por mi parte, no sé por qué te estoy molestando si tienes que...

—Molly—le corté para que dejara de murmullar. Su suspiro saturó por un momento la línea.

—¿Podrías venir a la morgue? Hay algo que necesito mostrarte.

Era raro que Molly me llamara entrada la madrugada y aún más que me pidiera ir allí cuando no era uno de mis casos.

—Llegaré en media hora.

Colgué sin esperar ninguna respuesta y suspiré de cansancio. La cama aún tendría que esperar. Salí otra vez al frío aire de diciembre, me metí rápidamente en el coche aún caliente por el viaje desde Scotland Yard y me dirigí a St. Bart's. Recuerdo el tiempo en el que disfrutaba perderme en la carretera, el poder bajo mis dedos sujetando el volante, sentirme el rey. Desde hacía mucho tiempo todo eso había desaparecido, se había convertido en una tarea más que necesitaba hacer. A veces me pregunto dónde han ido a parar los placeres de la juventud, si algún día volveré a sentirme igual. O quizá era solo mi estado de ánimo en ese momento lo que me hacía ser tan melancólico.

La carretera estaba vacía, al igual que los oscuros y familiares pasillos de la morgue del hospital. Entré en la única sala con las luces encendidas, la número 3. El cuerpo de una mujer yacía en una mesa metálica en el centro, la sábana que la tapaba solo dejaba mostrar la cabeza y los pies. Molly estaba en un escritorio pegado a la pared, mirando el móvil absorta. Carraspeé para llamar la atención y ella se sobresaltó. Me aguanté una sonrisa, estaba demasiado cansado y tampoco era el lugar indicado.

—¿Tenías miedo de que fuera un zombie?

—No te esperaba tan pronto.

Molly se levantó para acercarse a la mujer, aproveché la situación para señalar el cuerpo.

—¿Me querías hablar de ella?

—Sí. Es...

—Complicado—terminé por ella, pero Molly negó con la cabeza.

—No tiene sentido. Es la única víctima mortal de un atraco a un banco que ha habido hoy pero sus heridas no se corresponden. He intentado hablar con el que lleva el caso pero no me ha querido escuchar. Nadie ha querido hacerlo.

—Cuéntame qué ocurre, entonces.

Molly me miró agradecida. Pocos policías hacíamos caso a los forenses, solo cuando no había más remedio aun a pesar de que ellos mejor que nadie sabían qué podía decir un muerto.

—Se llama Rebecca Merrick. 43 años. Murió a causa de un disparo en la frente.

Observé detenidamente la cara de la mujer. Estaba igual de pálida que todos los muertos, los labios azules y una apariencia de calma sobrenatural. Tenía el pelo largo, rizado y castaño, una nariz larga y una boca grande. Viva tenía que haber sido hermosa, aun con el agujero de la bala en su frente lo parecía.

—¿Qué tiene de especial?

—Mide 1'92. La dispararon desde arriba.

—¿Cuánto medían los atracadores?—pregunté asombrado.

—Por lo que pude escuchar de la conversación de los agentes, eran bastante bajos. Pero no es solo eso—acercó un carrito con ruedas que tenía a pocos metros y me mostró la bala con la que la mataron—. Es una .308. Se usa para la caza. Pero...

—¿Pero?—insistí mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

—Este calibre también lo usan los francotiradores.

—¿Por qué iba a haber un francotirador en un robo?

—Eso mismo me pregunté yo.

Volví a mirar a la mujer, esta vez fijándome en su complexión física. Aparte de lo alta que era, estaba fuerte.

—¿Algún signo de pelea? ¿Se defendió?

—No. Fue una muerte instantánea.

No tenía los detalles del caso pero durante mi ascenso en Scotland Yard aprendí que en un caso de robo o atraco, los criminales solo matan si no tienen más remedio. Incluso yo, siendo un policía entrenado, me lo habría pensado dos veces antes de enfrentarme a esa mujer grande y fuerte. No había oído nada de ese caso en concreto por lo que todo debió transcurrir sin problemas para mis compañeros. ¿Por qué no habían notado todo eso?

—Si quieres puedes mirar sus objetos personales—dijo Molly pasándome la bolsa transparente de pruebas que había estado en el mismo carro que la bala—. No se la quieren llevar hasta mañana.

Por experiencia sabía que las mujeres llevaban muchas cosas en los bolsos, por lo que me sorprendió que hubiera tan poco. Lo primero que abrí fue la cartera: tenía el carné de identidad, 40 libras en efectivo, varias tarjetas de crédito a su nombre, una tarjeta del Real Instituto de Arquitectos Británicos y una fotografía de ella con un niño pequeño. De fondo reconocí uno de los estanques de Hyde Park, parecía una agradable tarde de verano. Rebecca estaba abrazando al niño por detrás, sonriendo a la cámara. Tenía unos ojos castaños muy claros y brillantes. El niño tenía los mismos ojos y la misma boca que ella aunque el pelo era unos tonos más claro, seguramente sería su hijo. No tendría más de 10 u 11 años. Los dos sonreían abiertamente, como si se estuvieran riendo de algo muy gracioso. Parecían felices. Le di la vuelta a la fotografía y vi escrito a mano: _Merrill y yo, Hyde Park, 17 julio 2017_.

Además de la cartera había un pequeño estuche de maquillaje, un paquete de pañuelos de papel, las llaves de su casa, las del coche y lo más impactante, un cheque por valor de 20000 libras. Con solo una mirada supe que Molly reaccionó igual que yo.

—¿Qué banco atracaron?

—La principal sucursal del RBS Group.

El banco más importante de Escocia. Tenían los sistemas de seguridad más punteros, tal y como dictaba la ley en Londres después de un triple atraco. Si lo que querían era dinero, habrían robado ese cheque.

—Todo es muy raro, sí—admití—. Pero no puedo hacer nada. No me han adjudicado el caso y no puedo meterme en otra división.

—No quiero meterte en problemas. Si no puedes...

Suspiré de cansancio. Mis músculos protestaban por no estar descansando en la cama y el frío de la calle aún permanecía en mis huesos. Solo desaparecería con un baño bien caliente y muy probablemente me quedaría dormido. Llegaría tarde a trabajar y Sally me echaría la bronca porque otro día más no había dormido lo suficiente. Oh, placeres de la vida.

—Podría indagar un poco, forzar que me den la investigación. Puede que no me hagan caso.

—Gracias. Es más de lo que los otros harían por ella.

A veces era duro trabajar con muertos, los policías de la División de Robos y Fraudes nunca lo entenderían. Cuando hay víctimas accidentales en sus casos no saben cómo llevarlo y es aún peor cuando son muertes sospechosas, como lo que había llamado la atención de Molly. Lamentablemente no había muy buena relación entre nuestras divisiones así que dudaba que mis esfuerzos llegaran a algo. Aun así, se lo debía a Molly. Me ayudaba cada vez que se lo pedía, muchas más veces de las que puedo nombrar, y era la primera vez que ella me pedía algo. No podía defraudarla.

Miré a Rebecca una última vez antes de pedirle a Molly una copia del informe de la autopsia y despedirme de ella. No pude dormir en lo que quedaba de noche. Tomé una ducha caliente para quitarme el frío de diciembre de los huesos y esperé pacientemente con una taza de café hasta el amanecer. Fui el primero de mi división en llegar a la oficina y tuve que esperar aún varias horas más hasta que Sally se presentara en mi despacho. No me dijo nada sobre mi clara falta de sueño, como siempre solía hacer. Debía ver en mi cara que ese día no estaba para bromas.

—¿Sabes algo del robo del RBS Group de hace unos días?—le pregunté.

—No tiene mucha importancia. Creo que lo tienen casi cerrado.

—¿Quién lo lleva?

—Harland—contestó ella sin vacilar.

En ese momento noté todo el peso de mi cuerpo. Aun a pesar de la cafeína los músculos seguían quejándose y el sofá me llamaba como nunca antes. No tenía fuerzas para enfrentarme a ese... Ese...

—Hijo de puta—musité dejándome caer en el respaldo de mi silla.

—¿Le interesa el caso?—veía a Sally curiosa por la respuesta, ella más que nadie sabía el odio que nos teníamos.

—Molly, la forense. Me dejó ver el cadáver de la víctima del atraco. No nos parece algo accidental.

—Por mucho que le moleste, jefe, ella tendría que habérselo comunicado a Harland.

—¿Te crees que no lo ha intentado? Ese hijo de puta no podría ver un asesinato ni aunque lo hicieran delante de sus narices.

—Estamos libres, así que me apunto si consigue el caso. Pero no tarde mucho o tendremos que investigar otro suicidio antes de que acabe el día.

Lamentablemente era cierto, diciembre era por regla general el mes más ajetreado del año. Aún más en nochebuena y año nuevo. Así que seguí su consejo y aunque no tenía ganas bajé dos plantas hasta la División de Robos y Fraudes. Todos se quedaron en silencio en cuanto salí del ascensor, no se escuchaba ni un susurro mientras avanzaba por los pasillos. Notaba todas las miradas en mi nuca, los comentarios que debían estar en sus cabezas. Era una persona _non grata_ desde el primer caso de Harland que me reasignaron, o como todos los demás preferían decir, el primer caso que le robé. No era mi culpa que, aun siendo el Detective Inspector más joven en los últimos 5 años, fuera un incompetente investigando asesinatos y que por ello se haya quedado estancado en vez de ascender a Homicidios. Pero claro, nadie en esa planta quería (o podía) reconocerlo.

Llamé varias veces a la puerta de su despacho y esperé a que esa odiosa y áspera voz me dejase pasar. Harland era físicamente mediocre. Nada en él era recalcable, tendríamos muchos problemas en localizarle si hubiera una orden de detención a su nombre. Estaba tras su escritorio escribiendo algo en el ordenador, sin siquiera mirarme. Debió reconocerme por el rabillo del ojo porque se paró en seco antes de girarse hacia mí.

—¿Se puede saber qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?

—También es un placer verte—dije mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí—. Sí, gracias, me sentaré y aceptaré esa taza de café.

—Levántate de ahí y vete, no quiero verte la cara.

—Sí, hace mucho frío fuera, desde luego. ¿Crees que nevará mañana?

—¡Lestrade!

Otra razón por la que nunca sería un buen policía era su irascibilidad. Era demasiado fácil provocarle y admito que me gustaba demasiado hacerlo. Por eso no me quejaba del trato que me daba, me lo merecía muchas veces. Aunque a Harland no le hacía falta saberlo.

—Vengo a hablar de Rebecca Merrick.

—¿La víctima del robo? ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con ella?

—Hay indicios suficientes para pedir una investigación por asesinato.

La paciencia que Harland demostró ese momento era admirable. Respiración profunda todas las veces necesarias, contar hasta diez millones, apretar sin parar la pelota antiestrés que tenía al alcance de su mano. Quizás esa sería la primera conversación civilizada que tendríamos desde que nos conocimos en aquella nefasta reunión en la que me reasignaron su primer caso.

—Vete a la mierda.

O quizá no.

—Mira, he venido en son de paz. Ninguno de los dos quiere montar una escena, ¿verdad?—esperé cualquier tipo de respuesta de Harland pero su mirada asesina era más que suficiente—. Si abro una investigación no va a afectar al caso del robo. Tu trabajo no se verá afectado.

—¿Cómo que no? Has venido aquí para robarme un caso más y dejarme en mal lugar para que no me asciendan. Estoy harto de tus tácticas de mierda.

Quizá si hiciera bien su trabajo no tendría que hacerlo yo por él, pero por supuesto no se lo iba a decir. Quería mantener la paz todo lo posible, al menos de mi parte.

—Mis "tácticas" son escuchar a mis compañeros, incluidos los forenses. Ellos saben más de muertos que tú y yo juntos—sobre todo que él, pero tampoco lo dije en voz alta.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no hago bien mi trabajo?—preguntó amenazante.

Sí.

—No. Solo estoy diciendo que voy a derivar una investigación de la tuya propia. De hecho podría haberlo pedido sin haber venido aquí.

—Claro, porque entonces habrías perdido la oportunidad de restregar en mis narices tu complejo de superioridad y tu estúpido ego.

Suspiré profundamente para aguantar las ganas de contestarle. Había sido todo una pérdida de tiempo así que me levanté para irme cuanto antes.

—Adiós, Harland.

—Espera—me llamó en cuanto puse la mano en la puerta. Me giré sin soltar el pomo—. Joder, sí, había algo raro en todo el asunto. Pero los criminales confesaron en el primer interrogatorio. Tengo más casos que atender y no puedo pararme cada vez que hay algo sospechoso, ¿entiendes?

Hablaba a la defensiva pero era mucha más información de la que había esperado obtener. Lentamente solté el pomo y volví a sentarme, aunque no nos lleváramos bien podíamos dejar nuestra enemistad a un lado hablando en términos puramente profesionales.

—Sí, te entiendo. A todos nos pasa lo mismo—dije sin malicia, lo que pareció relajarle un poco—. A veces es difícil—lo que no implicaba que dejásemos de hacer nuestro trabajo lo mejor posible, como muchas veces hacía Harland. Pero era problema de Scotland Yard, no mío, así que decidí centrarme en Rebecca Merrick y su posible asesinato—. ¿Qué es lo que encontraste raro?

—Todo. Recibimos el aviso diez minutos después de que empezara el robo y cuando llegamos allí los criminales no tomaron rehenes ni boquearon el edificio, simplemente se entregaron. Nunca hacen eso en un atraco de esa magnitud, son profesionales que tienen todo calculado.

—Y ellos no eran profesionales—deduje correctamente al ver el asentimiento de Harland. Sí, con un tono profesional nos podíamos entender muy bien—. ¿Era su primer atraco?

—Eso parece, solo tienen antecedentes de vandalismo. Les trajimos aquí, interrogamos a los tres por separado y dieron exactamente el mismo testimonio. Se lo habían aprendido de memoria—dijo Harland casi escupiéndolo—. Pero aceptaron todos los cargos y esta tarde pasan a disposición judicial, les caerán 10 años a cada uno, saldrán en dos o tres por buena conducta.

—¿Cómo murió la víctima? ¿Se enfrentó a ellos?

—No. La mujer no hizo absolutamente nada y por lo que dicen los testigos, de repente la vieron en el suelo muerta y un enorme charco de sangre. Nadie oyó disparos y balística dice que los atracadores no dispararon.

Quise contenerme, incluso me mordí la lengua, pero mi vena de policía era más fuerte que mi voluntad en ese momento.

—Y con todos esos datos, ¿no se te ocurrió investigar más a fondo?

—Mierda, Lestrade, te lo he dicho: tengo más casos que atender—dijo otra vez Harland a la defensiva—. Y los criminales confesaron haberla matado por accidente. Por mucho que quisiera, no podía ni puedo hacer nada. No encontramos balas ni ningún indicio de asesinato en el banco. El caso se cerrará con los criminales entre rejas, es lo único que contenta a los jefes y lo sabes.

—Pudiste haber llevado el caso a Homicidios—le acusé.

—¿E impedir que me robes el caso?—respondió Harland con sorna antes de resoplar enfadado—. ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho venir?—añadió medianamente interesado, así que le respondí con sinceridad.

—La forense me llamó y me comentó sus dudas sobre la muerte de Merrick. El principal indicio es que mide casi dos metros y la bala entró desde arriba. ¿Podría ser que hubiera un atracador más en un sitio en alto?

—No—respondió categórico—. Si quieres ve al banco y compruébalo tú mismo, las paredes del edificio son de cristal, nadie pudo haberse escondido.

—Pero la dispararon desde arriba, eso es un hecho. Alguien tuvo que hacerlo de alguna forma—musité—. Algo tiene que haber fuera de lo común.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, pensando cómo podría ser posible algo así. Hasta que de repente Harland sacó una carpeta de un cajón y empezó a pasar hojas.

—Hubo una testigo...—dijo hasta llegar a la página que quería y me la ofreció—. Los atracadores les colocaron a todos junto a las paredes y la mujer no paró de quejarse en todo el interrogatorio de que pilló un resfriado por una ventana rota. Y si no me equivoco...—continuó pasando páginas hasta ofrecerme otra—. Hablamos con el director de la sucursal. El día anterior un transeúnte con un casco de rugby rompió a cabezazos el cristal. Estaban esperando la visita de la aseguradora para cambiar el cristal cuando ocurrió el atraco.

¿Podría ser? ¿Alguien pudo haber orquestado todo eso simplemente para asesinar a una persona? Si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué no la mataron directamente los atracadores durante el robo? ¿Por qué a ella, si es que mi corazonada era cierta? ¿Quién podría haber hecho algo así? Leyendo rápidamente los dos testimonios vi algo que me llamó la atención.

—¿La mujer escuchó un "fiu"?

—Eso dice. Es una vieja amargada, no la hicimos mucho caso.

—Pero si estaba junto a la ventana rota, eso pudo haber sido el disparo. Un francotirador, coincide con el informe de balística.

—Muy bien, ya tienes lo que buscabas. Más te vale aclarar todo esto, pero te advierto: como los atracadores queden en libertad haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que te despidan.

—No esperaría menos de ti—musité sin poder contenerme.

Harland me proporcionó copias de todos los informes del caso, incluso de fotografías de las pertenencias de Rebecca Merrick y con ello me echó de su despacho. Fui a hablar con mi superior y para esa misma tarde ya tenía a mi equipo trabajando en ello, buscando más pistas en los informes que a Harland se le hubieran pasado por alto. Mientras tanto Sally y yo fuimos al RBS Group para ver la escena del crimen en persona. Efectivamente todo el edificio era de cristal y la planta baja, donde se realizó el atraco, no tenía ni un solo lugar desde donde poder disparar con altura. Hablamos con el guardia de seguridad y nos indicó la ventana que ya habían conseguido sustituir.

La mancha de sangre aún se notaba en el suelo pero la gente pasaba por encima como si ahí no hubiera muerto una persona. Me situé en ese mismo punto y miré hacia la ventana nueva. Solo se veía una cosa: las ventanas de un hotel cercano. Siguiendo mi corazonada fuimos hacia allí e investigamos casi una por una todas las habitaciones que daban hacia el norte a partir de la planta siete. En total teníamos cuatro plantas por revisar pero tras el barrido de la primera planta vimos que solo se veía la planta baja del banco desde las habitaciones 14 y 16. Así que investigamos palmo por palmo la 814, 816, 914, 916, 1014 y, bingo, la 1016.

La tenían reservada por una semana pero solo habían visto al cliente el día del atraco con una gran maleta. En un pequeño hueco entre la moqueta de la habitación y la pared, justo bajo la ventana, encontré la bala perdida. El equipo de investigación llegó rápidamente y acordonamos toda la planta por seguridad. Sin embargo no encontramos nada, ni más balas ni restos de pólvora. Nada de nada.

Con un agente novato envié la bala a balística para que la compararan con la que mató a Rebecca Merrick y me encerré con Sally en la sala de seguridad para revisar las cintas de vídeo del día del atraco. Conseguimos una imagen borrosa del sospechoso, un hombre alto y rubio con traje de negocios. Alguien que no llamaba la atención en un hotel tan glamuroso como ese. Pedimos una orden de detención. Desgraciadamente, lo más probable es que nunca averiguaríamos la identidad del francotirador. Así que solo nos quedaba una opción: abrir otra ruta de investigación.

Mi equipo no había conseguido nada nuevo leyendo los informes, pero sí a través de los objetos personales. Concretamente, a través del cheque de 20000 libras.

—Al parecer, la empresa que le dio el cheque está en la base de datos de los Papeles de Panamá.

Sally y yo estábamos sentados en mi despacho con una taza grande de café cada uno, poniéndonos al día con lo que había descubierto el equipo. Eso había sido lo más interesante desde que nos habíamos puesto con ello.

—Así que una empresa opaca—murmuré—. No tiene buena pinta.

—Está a nombre de un tal Michael L. Everett. No sé quién es—comentó Sally. Con una rápida búsqueda en internet lo encontré, pero dejé que siguiera hablando—. La creó hace 12 años, el equipo ha podido averiguar poco más, nada útil para nosotros.

—Fíjate en la coincidencia, es un abogado con sede aquí. Creo que deberíamos hacerle una visita para que nos explique estos cheques. Concierta una cita para mañana por la mañana y deja la tarde libre, quiero ir a hablar con la familia de la víctima. ¿Cómo se llamaba el hijo, Marlon?

—Merrill Merrick.

Sentí más que pena por el chaval y su nombre.

—Por cierto—le dije a Sally cuando estaba a punto de salir del despacho—, aprovecha para descansar. Tienes mala cara.

—Lo mismo digo, jefe. Y feliz navidad.

Tan absorto había estado con la investigación que no me había acordado de que mañana era 25 de diciembre. La última vez que celebré la navidad fue hace 5 años, las últimas fiestas que estuve casado. Mi padre vino desde Bideford para estar con nosotros y prometió no volver nunca jamás a Londres. Pocos días después Caroline y yo nos separamos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía buenos recuerdos cuando pensaba en la navidad, echaba de menos la emoción de la infancia de quedar con los amigos para ver los fuegos artificiales de año nuevo o la deliciosa comida casera de mi madre, las sobras que dábamos a los indigentes que esperaban fuera de la iglesia del barrio donde me crié en Londres. Esos paseos en el puerto con el único amigo que hice cuando nos tuvimos que mudar a Bideford por el trabajo de mi padre.

Esa noche no encendí la televisión, no quería ver programas especiales. Calenté algunas sobras comestibles que quedaban en la nevera y llamé a mi padre para una conversación de cinco minutos. Los vecinos colombianos de arriba habían organizado una fiesta, al parecer. Siempre eran muy ruidosos pero no me quejaba, llenaban el silencio de mi apartamento. Al menos esa noche me dormí con el sonido de sus risas de fondo y me desperté con gritos de alegría, seguramente por los regalos. Aun a pesar de todas las horas de sueño mi cuerpo pesaba, sin ganas de ir a trabajar, pero necesitaba hacerlo si no quería deprimirme. Sally me envió un mensaje con la dirección del gabinete de abogados y tras una ducha rápida me dirigí en coche. Era en días de trabajo como esos en los que no soportaba que el transporte público no funcionara el día de navidad, era muy difícil aparcar en el centro.

La recepción del gabinete estaba decorado deprimente para la navidad, con colores grises y negros. Luego, al ir avanzando por los pasillos de cristal viendo el interior de los despachos vacíos, me di cuenta que era para ir a juego con el resto de la decoración.

El despacho de Everett era igual que los demás, tenía un ambiente moderno con mesas de cristal, decoración de cristal e incluso algo que parecía una lámpara hecha también de cristal. Y lo que no era de cristal era de plástico gris, como las aparentemente incómodas sillas que había. Cuando nos vio a través de la puerta de cristal el señor Everett se levantó y rodeó el escritorio para recibirnos. Era un hombre corpulento, alto y fuerte. Se movía como si fuera consciente de todo ello.

—Buenos días, señor Everett—saludé estrechándole la mano—. Gracias por recibirnos en una fecha como esta.

—Faltaría más, no puedo dejar plantada a la policía—se rió el señor Everett y después no incitó a sentarnos—. ¿Quieren algo para tomar? Nada con alcohol estando de servicio, por supuesto.

Sally le miró seriamente mientras se sentaba y sacó la libreta de mala manera. A lo mejor estaba enfadada por tener que trabajar el día de navidad, o quizá porque no tenía nadie con quién celebrarlo, como él. Fuera como fuese no era un buen día para hacer bromas a su alrededor.

—No, gracias. Creo que será mejor si terminamos cuanto antes esta reunión—dije acomodándome como pude en la estrecha silla. Everett, por supuesto, tenía un mullido sillón que rugió levemente al sentarse.

—Nos gustaría saber cuál es su relación con Rebecca Merrick—dijo Sally bruscamente sacando la mina del bolígrafo para empezar a escribir.

Noté los hombros del señor Everett tensarse ligeramente, aunque su sonrisa y su aparente colaboración parecían intactas.

—Me temo que no recuerdo ahora mismo ese nombre.

—Curioso, porque la señora Merrick ha estado ingresando cheques a su nombre durante 12 años—continuó Sally implacable.

—Se están equivocando. Les digo que no recuerdo...

—Lo que mi compañera quiere decir—intercedí para que aún tuviéramos oportunidad de sacar algo en claro—es que usted tiene una compañía, Red Furrow, y que ha sido a nombre de esta que la señora Merrick recibía los cheques.

—Ah, sí, por supuesto—Everett se llevó una mano a la cabeza, haciendo como que se acababa de acordar. Podría ser abogado pero desde luego no era muy buen actor—. Sinceramente, esa empresa solo me preocupa si no recibo mi nómina a final de mes—el abogado se rió pero paró cuando vio que ninguno de los dos nos uníamos a ella—. Es una empresa completamente legal.

—No dudamos de su legalidad, aunque sí de su moralidad—dijo Sally—. Pero no estamos aquí por eso sino por la naturaleza de su relación con Rebecca Merrick.

—Miren, están cometiendo un grave error...

Sally entonces estampó sobre la mesa de cristal la fotografía del cheque de 20000 libras para que el señor Everett lo viera.

—¿Me está diciendo que ha firmado un cheque de 20000 libras a una persona que no conoce absolutamente de nada?

—Mi socio se encarga de estas gestiones, yo no firmo nada.

Él empezaba a ponerse a la defensiva así que decidí intervenir una vez más.

—La señora Merrick está muerta. La asesinaron hace tres días de un tiro en la cabeza justo antes de ingresar este cheque—la sonrisa del abogado se congeló pero vi a sus ojos entrar en pánico—. Entiende las implicaciones, ¿cierto?—le dije en un tono comprensivo—. Tengo entendido que no es un abogado penal pero como siga mintiéndonos tendrá que buscarse uno.

El señor Everett nos miró del uno al otro durante unos segundos hasta que al final suspiró derrotado.

—Solo la conozco de nombre, jamás hemos hablado—admitió finalmente—. Es mi cliente el que tiene asuntos con ella, no yo. Simplemente hago... Hacía de intermediario.

—¿Así que es su deber como abogado y no como padre el darle a la señora Merrick un cuantioso cheque cada pocos meses durante 12 años?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Es usted el padre de Merrill Merrick?—solté para meter más presión.

—¡No, por supuesto que no! ¿Se creen que eso es mi manutención?—entonces el abogado soltó una carcajada tensa, no debía estar acostumbrado a esos casos en su trabajo del día a día—. Estoy felizmente casado y con dos hijas que me matarán en cuanto llegue a casa por no abrir los regalos con ellas. Y mi mujer me mataría también si tuviera un hijo ilegítimo, jamás me arriesgaría a eso.

Sally y yo nos miramos, habíamos hecho los suficientes interrogatorios como para reconocer a un hombre inocente desesperado porque le creyésemos.

—¿Quién es su cliente?—pregunté.

—Me temo que no puedo darles esa información. Es confidencial.

Yo también sabía por experiencia que cada vez que salía esa última palabra en cualquier conversación o documento, nada bueno podía salir de ahí. A no ser que apretara las tuercas de un abogado no penalista.

—Si usted no tiene relación alguna con ella, entonces es su cliente el que la tiene. Y como abogado es su deber evitarle problemas. Así que díganos lo que queremos saber o volveremos en unas horas con una orden judicial.

El abogado se reclinó sobre su asiento y tras unos momentos de incertidumbre, dijo:

—Antes de decirles nada, necesito saber si realmente creen que fue asesinada a causa del cheque.

—Es lo que intentamos averiguar, y si no nos ayuda lo averiguaremos de otra forma.

Tras medirnos unos segundos con la mirada, Everett asintió.

—Lo hago por el bien de mi cliente, que conste.

—No esperábamos menos—dijo Sally con un tono peligrosamente sarcástico.

Everett, vacilante, sacó una carpeta azul de un cajón del escritorio.

—No tengo todos los detalles—dijo el abogado nervioso—. No sé si mi cliente es el padre del crío o si ese cheque es la manutención o no, nunca me ha dado esa información.

—¿Usted qué piensa?—pregunté intentando sacar algo más de información.

—Eso es irrelevante—Everett abrió la carpeta y me dio una hoja—. Lo único que sé es que no le gusta ser molestado con el tema.

Sally preguntó algo, pero yo había dejado de escucharles. Tenía la vista fijada en la hoja que me había entregado el abogado, sin creerme lo que estaba ahí escrito.

—¿Holmes?—pregunté sin importar que interrumpiera el interrogatorio de Sally—. ¿Su cliente es Mycroft Holmes?

El abogado me miró sorprendido.

—¿Le conoce?—me preguntaron el abogado y Sally a la vez.

Apenas recuerdo el resto de la reunión. Imágenes de mi adolescencia y mis primeros años de juventud asaltaron mi mente en ese momento, desconcentrándome tanto que cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba sentado en mi coche apagado, aferrándome al volante como si la vida me fuera en ello.

Una cálida tarde de verano al sol junto al riachuelo. Visitas a escondidas a un restaurante de comida rápida para saltarnos su dieta especial y las risas cuando nos comíamos los menús en un banco del parque. Intensivas sesiones de estudio para acabar el instituto con la suficiente nota como para hacer el examen de ingreso de la policía, jamás lo habría conseguido sin su ayuda. Los días encerrados en mi habitación jugando a juegos de mesa o jugando videojuegos cuyo ruido le molestaba para leer. Ese día que perdí un partido de fútbol y me recitó un libro entero de chistes malos solo para animarme y hacerme reír. Su incesante compañía en los meses de luto que siguieron a la muerte de mi madre. La primera fiesta a la que le obligué a asistir y en la que acabó borracho y resacoso en mi cama por miedo a la reacción de sus padres. Nuestro primer cigarrillo, a los que yo terminé enganchado. Incontables fiestas de cumpleaños y regalos, los suyos siempre más caros que los míos.

Un golpe en la ventanilla del coche me sobresaltó. Sally estaba al otro lado, con un rostro más suavizado que durante la reunión. Bajé el cristal, lamentando el frío de diciembre que me congelaba hasta los huesos.

—¿Estás bien?—asentí silenciosamente y la indiqué que se subiera al asiento del copiloto—. ¿Seguro?—preguntó una vez sentada.

Cerré la ventanilla lo más rápido posible y encendí el motor. Sentía la preocupación irradiar de ella, pero ¿cómo decirle lo mucho que me había alterado ver ese nombre después de tantos años? ¿Cómo explicarle que, aunque siguiera considerándole mi mejor amigo, dejamos de hablar poco después de que rechazara ser mi padrino de boda? ¿El dolor que aún sentía en mi pecho por haber perdido una de las pocas cosas buenas que me habían pasado en la vida? Cierto, no fue exactamente porque le pedí ser mi padrino. Ese día los dos teníamos noticias importantes, yo me iba a casar y a él le habían ofrecido un trabajo súper secreto en Londres y se iba a la semana siguiente. Intenté convencerle para que viniera el día de mi boda, solo tenía que tomarse un día libre, pero decía que no podía hacerlo. Me dio un número para estar en contacto pero él cada vez contestaba menos las llamadas, yo poco a poco fui llamando menos y, un día, eso fue todo. Ahí terminaron años de amistad y cada vez que lo recordaba sentía ganas de vomitar. Porque pude haberme esforzado más, pude haber sido más comprensivo, pude, pude y más pude. No podía decirle todo eso.

—Sí, estoy bien—mentí encendiendo el motor—. ¿Tienes la dirección de Merrick a mano?

No podía centrarme en Mycroft, había trabajo importante que hacer después de tomar el almuerzo. Por el camino presté algo de atención a lo que Sally me iba contando, que los padres de la víctima habían venido a Londres para hacerse cargo del papeleo y el entierro. El resto de mi cabeza estaba pendiente de otra cosa: tenía una dirección y un número de teléfono, saber que podía contactarle en cualquier momento hacía que me entraran escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Durante el trayecto Sally me preguntó más de una vez si estaba enfermo. No sabía si eran nervios, emoción o miedo. O quizá todo junto. No sabía cómo reaccionaríamos ninguno de los dos cuando nos viéramos, porque si algo tenía claro es que después de 20 años tenía que verle en persona. Y tampoco tenía que olvidar que en ese momento era un posible sospechoso. El Mycroft que yo conocía jamás habría podido matar a nadie, pero las personas cambiaban mucho en tanto tiempo. Quizá él ya no era mi mejor amigo. Quizá era un desconocido, y no sabía si podría aguantar eso. Pero de nada me servía agobiarme en ese momento.

Aparqué justo frente al bloque de apartamentos de Merrick. Todas las ventanas eran grandes, daban la sensación de ser apartamentos muy espaciosos y luminosos. Llamamos al timbre y una cálida voz de mujer nos dejó pasar. Cuando subimos los dos tramos de escaleras, la mujer nos esperaba con la puerta abierta.

Era una mujer mayor, con el pelo aún más blanco que el mío. Apenas tenía arrugas en la cara y la ropa conjuntada la hacía parecer más joven de lo que probablemente era. Sus ojos eran tan cálidos como los que recordaba de la foto de Rebecca con su hijo. Sin embargo no eran brillantes, como cabría esperar de una persona así. Estaban inundados de tristeza.

—Buenas tardes. Soy el Detective Inspector Lestrade, y ella es mi compañera Donovan—nos presenté enseñando mi placa de policía—. ¿Es usted la señora Merrick?

—Rachel Merrick, sí—su voz, de acento escocés, era tan cálida como sus ojos, e igual de apagada que ellos—. Un placer conocerles. Pasen, por favor.

Efectivamente, el apartamento era tan espacioso y luminoso como parecía desde fuera. Todo eran colores marrones claros y beige, con algunos toques de color azul en cojines y cuadros para resaltar. Un gran árbol de navidad ocupaba una esquina del salón y había cuatro calcetines rojos colgando de la chimenea apagada. Parecía sacado de una revista de decoración.

La señora Merrick nos invitó a sentarnos en los cómodos sillones, cosa que apreciaba después de las sillas del despacho de Everett. Nos ofreció algo para beber pero los dos lo rechazamos, aún tenía el estómago revuelto por el tumulto emocional que aún había dentro de mí. Sin embargo, por un acuerdo tácito, Sally siempre me dejaba llevar la conversación con los familiares de las víctimas. Normalmente ella carecía del tacto necesario, y aún más ese día.

—Sentimos mucho su pérdida, señora Merrick. Sé lo duro que es, sobre todo en estas fechas.

—Gracias.

—¿Está su marido presente? Me gustaría hablar con los dos a la vez.

—Mi nieto y él han ido al parque a probar la nueva bicicleta que le había regalado mi hija. Queremos que se distraiga todo lo posible.

No sabía hasta qué punto eso era saludable para una persona, menos aún para un niño, pero no dije nada. Ellos eran los tutores legales y yo no era de servicios sociales para darles consejos tan importantes.

—¿Cuánto sabe Merrill de la situación?

—Escuchó al policía cuando vino a darnos la noticia, así que lamentablemente todo. No termina de aceptar que fue un accidente.

Respiré hondo para calmarme. Lo que venía a continuación era una de las cosas que más odiaba de mi trabajo.

—Les informaron únicamente que Rebecca fue víctima de un atraco, ¿cierto?—la mujer asintió—. Ha habido algunos avances en la investigación. Todos los indicios apuntan a que fue un asesinato encubierto con un atraco.

La mujer tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. Los ojos se le humedecieron, la boca se abrió en una mueca de horror y se llevó la mano al pecho como si el dolor la estuviera matando. Era la típica reacción en ese tipo de personas. Cómo lo odiaba.

—¿Quién iba a querer matarla?—preguntó la mujer entre sollozos.

Había una caja de pañuelos encima de la mesilla así que alargué la mano para agarrar unos pocos y ofrecérselos. La mujer seguía llorando y preguntando en voz alta cosas que, lamentablemente, aún no tenían respuesta. Así que dejé que se desahogara y cuando se empezó a tranquilizar, el resto de la familia entró por la puerta principal.

El primero al que vi fue Merrill, el mismo chico que la fotografía que llevaba Rebecca en el bolso. Llevaba puesto un casco rojo y guiaba una bicicleta por el manillar. Detrás iba el que debía ser su abuelo, el señor Merrick, tan alto como lo tuvo que ser su hija. Los dos estaban riéndose pero en cuanto nos vieron, pararon. El señor Merrick, al ver el estado de su esposa, mandó al niño a su habitación. Merrill parecía un chico inteligente, dejó la bicicleta justo al lado de la entrada y se fue corriendo por un pasillo.

Escuchamos una puerta cerrándose y me levanté para saludar al hombre.

—¿El señor Merrick, supongo?—el hombre asintió en silencio estrechándome la mano.

—Es la policía—aclaró la señora Merrick.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Es Rebecca?—dijo el hombre con el mismo acento escocés que su esposa.

Al oír el nombre de su hija, la señora Merrick sollozó. El hombre se sentó a su lado y le puso un brazo sobre los hombros tratando de calmarla pero parecía que eso solo la alteraba más. Le repetí lo mismo que le dije a la señora Merrick y aunque él no se echó a llorar, se veía su dolor. Esperé hasta que, definitivamente, la mujer se calmó.

—Sé que es difícil para ustedes hablar conmigo ahora mismo, pero necesitamos su ayuda. ¿En qué trabajaba su hija?

—Era arquitecta—respondió el hombre—. Estaba afiliada al Real Instituto de Arquitectos Británicos, iba a unirse a un proyecto internacional en enero.

—Era muy buena. De las mejores—continuó la mujer secándose las lágrimas que quedaban en sus ojos—. Y se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, nadie que la conociera la haría esto.

Sally apuntaba todo lo que decían, aunque no era nada que no apareciera en los informes de Harland.

—¿Saben quién es el padre de Merrill?—pregunté en voz baja por si el niño estaba intentando escuchar tras la puerta de su habitación. La de veces que yo mismo lo había hecho de pequeño cuando mis padres discutían.

—No, nunca nos lo quiso decir. Según ella no era importante, solo quería que Merrill creciese feliz.

La señora Merrick escondió su cara en el hombro de su marido y él la abrazó fuertemente. Era un momento muy íntimo y tenía la sensación de estar entremetiéndome. Debía ser duro, muy duro, perder a un hijo de esa forma. Por más que viera la escena, siempre me afectaba de la misma manera. Reprimí el escozor que amenazaba con instalarse en mi garganta, debía mantener la compostura.

—¿No tienen ninguna sospecha de quién puede ser?

El señor Merrick negó con la cabeza sin soltar ni un segundo a su esposa.

—Merrill se parece mucho a Rebecca, tampoco podríamos sacarle parecido con alguien. Pero creemos que puede ser estadounidense—enarqué una ceja asombrado y mi insistente mirada le hizo seguir hablando—. Se quedó embarazada en un viaje que hizo a Nueva York por negocios, se enteró una vez volvió.

—Ella estaba muy feliz con que la hubieran invitado a esa conferencia—dijo la señora Merrick sin apartar la cara de donde estaba—. Fueron el Primer Ministro y representantes de la Casa Real, ella les conoció en persona. Estaba tan feliz...

La voz se le quebró al final de la frase y el señor Merrick la meció levemente para calmarla otra vez.

—¿Cree que el padre de Merrill es el que...?—preguntó el señor Merrick, no hizo falta que terminara para que le entendiera.

—Solo queremos obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible sobre su vida para ayudar en el curso de la investigación—dijo Sally por primera vez desde que empezó la charla. Quizá tanta emoción la había suavizado.

—¿Les importa si hablo con Merrill?

El señor Merrick me indicó cuál era la habitación de su nieto, así que dejé a Sally a cargo del paquete de pañuelos para la mujer. Me dirigí por el pasillo y me paré en la segunda puerta de la izquierda. Llamé suavemente con los nudillos y una débil voz me dejó pasar.

La habitación de Merrill estaba igual de bien decorada que el resto de la casa, solo que con muebles aptos para un niño de su edad: un gran escritorio que hacía esquina para hacer los deberes, una estantería llena de libros y juguetes, el estuche de un violín pequeño sobre la cama, un atril con partituras en otra esquina. Por la ventana se veía el bloque de enfrente, una buena vista para no entretenerse mientras hacía los deberes o estudiaba. Merrill estaba sentado en la silla giratoria de su escritorio, mirándome intensamente.

—Hola, Merrill. Soy Greg, soy policía de Scotland Yard. ¿Te importa si me siento a charlar un rato contigo?

Merrill negó con la cabeza así que me senté en la cama. De cerca podía ver que Merrill tenía pecas en la cara y que el pelo, más que castaño era más bien un rubio oscuro. Eso sí, los ojos eran igual de brillantes que los de su abuela.

—¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?—le pregunté.

—Por mi madre.

—Así es. ¿Sabes qué le ocurrió?

Merrill bajó la mirada y balanceó sus piernas, que no llegaban al suelo aun a pesar de lo alto que era.

—La dispararon y murió.

—Lamentablemente sí. Y estamos trabajando muy duro para que el que lo hizo pague por ello.

—Pero no fue un accidente, ¿verdad?

Lo dijo tan bajito que tuve que acercarme para oírle bien.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque si no, no estaríais aquí. Al padre de un amigo mío le atropellaron y la policía nunca fue a su casa.

—Bueno, son casos distintos. Pero aun así estoy seguro de que la policía hizo todo lo posible por encerrar al que atropelló al padre de tu amigo, ¿verdad?—Merrill asintió con la cabeza y desvió otra vez la mirada—. ¿Sabes algo más que no le has contado a nadie? ¿Ni a tus abuelos?

Tras un rato de silencio sonreí para tranquilizarle, y funcionó.

—Mamá recibió una carta hace tres días. Se puso muy nerviosa y se encerró en su habitación mucho tiempo. Cuando se duchó entré en la habitación y la leí.

—¿Sabes dónde está la carta?

—En el cajón de su mesilla—cuando me levanté para ir a la otra habitación, Merrill me agarró del brazo—. Por favor, no les digas a mis abuelos que te lo he dicho.

Le acaricié la cabeza y le sonreí otra vez.

—No te preocupes, no diré nada. Te doy mi palabra.

Volví al salón y le pregunté a los señores Merrick si podía entrar en la habitación de su hija. Hice un poco de tiempo rebuscando en el armario y en la mesa de maquillaje antes de ir a las mesillas. En el primer cajón había un sobre color crema abierto. La carta en sí era de un papel de alta calidad y en una esquina había una marca de agua inconfundible para cualquier habitante del Reino Unido. Su contenido, escrito a ordenador, no era agradable.

 _Se acabó el tiempo. No puedo confiar en que sigas guardando silencio. Este será el último cheque que recibirás de mi parte._

Rápidamente volví al salón y me despedí de los señores Merrick, llevándome casi a rastras a Sally hacia la calle. Antes de irnos me dijeron que en unos días volverían con Merrill a su ciudad, a Inverness, Escocia, y me dieron su número de teléfono para estar en contacto con cualquier avance de la investigación.

Cuando salimos al frío de la calle, Sally me paró de un tirón.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hoy?

Como toda respuesta le entregué la carta. Sally la leyó y frunció el ceño.

—Vale, es una prueba muy importante, pero no entiendo...

—Fíjate en la marca de agua.

Cuando lo hizo, se quedó tan pálida como yo.

—No puede ser.

—Muy bien puede serlo—dije nerviosamente pasándome una mano por el pelo.

—No, no lo puedo creer. Tiene que haber alguna otra explicación.

—Es la marca de agua, y el mensaje...

—Sí, lo veo perfectamente—me cortó Sally—. Pero no me creo que el rey sea tan tonto como para dejar una carta tan incriminatoria. Esto tiene que ser una trampa.

Entonces paré de lleno y me obligué a pensar. No todos los días veías una carta amenazante con el escudo de la familia real. Y eso era así, ¿cierto? La familia real no enviaba ese tipo de cartas, y si lo hiciera serían más discretos.

—Perdona, me he dejado llevar por el pánico.

—No vuelvas a darme estos sustos. Volvamos a Scotland Yard a analizarlo.

Hicimos el viaje en silencio. Sally llevó la carta al laboratorio y después, cuando no encontraron ninguna pista útil, hice varias fotocopias y me quedé con una para estudiarla encerrado en mi despacho. Los pocos agentes que había ese día no se atrevieron a llamarme para desear unas felices fiestas y siempre que me veían por los pasillos de camino a la máquina de café se aseguraban de apartarse de mi camino.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, menos sentido le encontraba. Si el padre de Merrill era el rey del Reino Unido... Ese hombre de 90 años no podía serlo. Me negué a creerlo. Además, buscando información sobre la conferencia de arquitectos a la que acudió Rebecca Merrick, el rey no asistió. Por lo tanto no pudo ser él. Pero si no era así, ¿por qué alguien enviaría esa carta con el escudo real?

Todo era demasiado confuso y difícil. Mi equipo seguía sin encontrar ni una pista sobre el francotirador y obviamente no iba a compartir con ellos mis dudas sobre el rey. Eso solo dejaba... Mycroft. Tenía tantas ganas de verle en ese momento, de olvidarme de mi trabajo y simplemente aprovechar una oportunidad inesperada para recuperar una amistad.

Algún compañero se puso a cantar canciones de navidad justo frente a mi despacho:

 _De vuelta a casa por navidad. Oh, no puedo esperar a ver esas caras. Y ha sido hace tanto tiempo, pero voy a estar allí. Así canto yo para ti, a pesar de que no me oyes. Sentirte cerca de mí. Estoy conduciendo a casa por navidad, con mil recuerdos._

Fue todo el coraje que necesité. Guardé todos los informes en un cajón con cerradura y prácticamente salí corriendo hacia el aparcamiento. Ya era de noche y hacía frío de nieve, pero eso solo me animó más. Me recordó a aquel día de navidad que comí en su casa. Acababan de ingresar a mi madre en el hospital y mi padre se emborrachó. Tenía 19 años y no soportaba la idea de pasar una navidad lejos de mis padres. Mycroft fue tan amable de invitarme a su casa en el último momento y sus padres me recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Su hermano pequeño no tanto, recuerdo que se escabulló en la primera ocasión que tuvo. Cuando terminamos de comer empezó a nevar tanto que me tuve que quedar ahí a dormir. Dentro de lo malo, y del dolor por la enfermedad de mi madre, siempre lo he recordado como una buena navidad. La nieve siempre me lo recordaba.

Cuando llegué a la dirección que me proporcionó el abogado esa misma mañana, pensé que se había equivocado. No era una casa, o un apartamento. Era un club, el Club Diógenes. Pero estaba tan nervioso y emocionado que, por si acaso, decidí entrar a preguntar. Parecía sacado de la época victoriana, todas las paredes revestidas de madera, butacas con estampados antiguos, paredes rellenas de estanterías con libros de tapa dura clásica, hombres mayores con frac y monóculos leyendo el periódico. ¿Quién seguía usando monóculos en el siglo XXI?

Me acerqué a la mesa de recepción y saqué mi placa.

—¿Está aquí el señor Holmes?

Por algún motivo, el recepcionista parecía asustado. Asintió en silencio y se levantó rápidamente. Con gestos me indicó que le siguiera . Parecía que todos los señores mayores con frac y monóculo estaban reunidos en ese extraño lugar. Estaba tan distraído con ellos que casi me choqué con el recepcionista cuando paró delante de una gran puerta de madera. Tocó dos veces y se fue casi corriendo, dejándome solo. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Estaba a punto de encontrarme con Mycroft después de 20 años. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. Mis manos empezaron a sudar. Estaba a punto de echar a correr cuando la puerta se abrió. Me quedé mirando al hombre que apareció al otro lado y me quedé sin aliento.

Estaba más delgado que la última vez que le vi y con unas entradas muy grandes en su pelo, que se había oscurecido un poco. Ya no era de ese color naranja brillante, sino un castaño rojizo. Los ojos increíblemente azules seguían siendo tan impactantes como siempre y la nariz era más rechoncha que aguileña. Pero era él, el mismo que hace 20 años. Mi mejor amigo.

—Mycroft—rogué, más que dije, tras lo que pareció una eternidad.

Él estaba completamente serio, sin apartar su mirada de mis ojos. El corazón se me encogió de miedo. Los segundos pasaban y él seguía sin reaccionar. Tragué una vez, otra, pestañeé para eliminar la humedad de mis ojos y abrí la boca para repetir su nombre. Si él no quería saber nada de mí, no sabría qué hacer. Pero de repente apareció en su cara la sonrisa más brillante que le había visto nunca.

—Mycroft, yo...

De dos pasos él se acercó y me abrazó fuertemente, sin dejar espacio entre los dos. Automáticamente me aferré a él, al tejido de su espalda y del alivio dejé escapar el sollozo que llevaba persiguiéndome todo el día. Para mi sorpresa, él puso una mano en mi nuca y con la otra me acariciaba la espalda, estrechándome constantemente contra él, como si tuviera miedo de perderme si se soltaba. Le apreté aún más, seguro de que le estaría haciendo daño, pero a ninguno de los dos nos importaba. Nos quedamos así, él acariciando mi nuca y yo manchando su hombro con lágrimas silenciosas. Todas las emociones del día y toda la tensión desaparecieron de mi cuerpo como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados, solo sé que hubo un momento en el que sentí la nariz de Mycroft en mi cuello, aspirando profundamente. Yo también aspiré y me embriagué con su olor. De joven tenía un olor gentil, cítrico, y siempre a limpio. Había cambiado a un olor con más personalidad, fuerte y arrollador, varonil. Yo seguramente olería a café pero a Mycroft no parecía importarle.

—Gregory.

Mi nombre en sus labios fue suficiente para querer romper a llorar, pero me sentía tan exhausto emocionalmente que no pude. Había echado tanto de menos esa voz, tan parecida a la de mis recuerdos y a la vez tan diferente.

No quería que terminara ese momento. Seguramente ninguno de los dos queríamos pero inevitablemente tenía que pasar. Mycroft fue el primero en dejar caer su mano y poco a poco le imité. Nos separamos un poco el uno del otro para mirarnos a los ojos, sonrientes, incrédulos y asombrados. No sabía qué decir, y él tampoco. Así que seguimos mirándonos, sonriéndonos. Hasta que no pude aguantar más.

—No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos—dije con una voz quebrada por el llanto silencioso de antes.

Mycroft sacó un pañuelo de tela de su bolsillo y, sin ofrecérmelo, me limpió las lágrimas de mi cara. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar del contacto, casi una caricia. Tan suave y delicada.

—No tanto como yo—dijo en un susurro. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su sonrisa—. Pasa, estaremos más cómodos.

Me dejó entrar primero a lo que debía ser su despacho y cerró la puerta delicadamente. Había un cálido fuego rugiendo en la chimenea, dos butacas enfrente con una mesilla entre ellas, un escritorio lleno de papeles y una pared repleta de estanterías con libros.

—Esto es casi como la biblioteca de tus padres—solté sin pensarlo dos veces y me acerqué a las estanterías para leer el título de los libros, aunque no comprendía el de la mayoría por lo técnicos que eran—. Sí, prácticamente igual.

Mycroft se acercó por detrás y se quedó a escasos centímetros de mí, notaba su calor en mi espalda. Su aliento en mi oreja cuando habló.

—Siempre fue mi lugar favorito de esa casa.

Un escalofrío me recorrió por completo y mi corazón se desbocó cuando sentí que se acercaba aún más, que sus brazos me rodeaban para abrazarme por detrás. Esa vez fue su turno de esconder su cara en mi hombro, y suspiró fuertemente.

—Siéntate junto a la chimenea, estás helado—me comentó dejándome ir—. Sigues ignorando el frío, me sorprendería que no te haya dado una hipotermia en todos estos años.

Por primera vez en años reí con alegría, sin pretensiones ni por apariencia.

—Una vez casi me ocurrió. Fue durante un caso, estuve como cinco horas metido en una piscina intentando inculpar a alguien que... Bueno, al final no fue correcta mi teoría. Me ingresaron en el hospital para tenerme en observación. Solo me aguantaron durante un día.

Mycroft me guió hacia una de las butacas con una mano en mi espalda. De joven lo hacía de vez en cuando, era algo natural para nosotros entonces. Ahora era algo íntimo y preciado que había echado mucho en falta. Cuando me senté me puso una manta sobre las piernas y me sirvió una copa de brandy.

—No estoy tan frío, en serio—me quejé con una sonrisa, por lo que no sonó muy convincente. Estaba tan aliviado de verle y estar con él que todo lo demás me daba igual.

Se sentó en la otra butaca con otra copa de brandy, no había apartado los ojos de mí en ningún momento. La luz del fuego creaba sombras en su cara y hacía su pelo naranja.

—Por lo que veo te ha ido muy bien la vida—me comentó antes de tomar un sorbo.

—¿Y a ti?—le pregunté incrédulo y emocionado—. Mira esto, ¡y mírate a ti! Ese traje cuesta más que mi sueldo de un mes, estoy seguro—Mycroft se rió cálidamente pero no había ganas detrás—. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué hay de tu vida?

—Uno diría que en 20 años pueden suceder muchas cosas. Lamentablemente no ha sido así para mí.

—No lo puedo creer. ¿Qué fue de ese trabajo súper secreto? Debes tener un montón de anécdotas.

Mycroft frunció brevemente los labios antes de beber.

—Si te lo contara acabaría en la cárcel por filtrar información confidencial.

Me imaginé a mi amigo haciendo el trabajo de James Bond, luchando contra los malos y escapando en el último segundo de explosiones mortales. Si algo como eso era verdad y hubiera muerto en alguna misión...

—¿Y ahora?—pregunté nervioso.

—Ahora solo tengo un aburrido puesto menor en el Gobierno, nada tan peligroso como antes. Aunque sí manejo información igualmente clasificada.

Quería preguntarle por su vida personal: sus amigos, qué hacía en su tiempo libre, si tenía algún pasatiempo nuevo aparte de leer libros incomprensibles. Sin embargo le sonreí y me callé, tenía intención de averiguar todo eso a partir de entonces.

—¿Qué tal la vida de casado?—me preguntó Mycroft.

—No me digas que has perdido tu don de deducirlo todo con el dobladillo de los pantalones.

—Por supuesto que no—dijo sonriendo—. Pero prefiero oírte después de tanto tiempo.

Entonces le conté todo lo que se perdió en los últimos 20 años, tanto los problemas en el trabajo con Harland y sus subordinados como los problemas en mi matrimonio con Caroline, o más bien de sus engaños. Mi nuevo e impersonal apartamento con los vecinos ruidosos de arriba, las veces que cambié de coche, todos los casos en los que acabé ingresado en el hospital, la vida de mis compañeros con los que a veces tomaba algo después de un aburrido día de trabajo, la deteriorada relación con mi padre. Le conté todas y cada una de las cosas que había deseado contarle durante los últimos 20 años y Mycroft me escuchó con atención, aportando lo mínimo para animarme a seguir hablando, siempre con una sonrisa. Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta la botella de brandy se había acabado y el reloj de pared marcaba las 11 de la noche, pero eso no nos impidió seguir hablando.

—¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?—preguntó Mycroft tras un rato de cómodo silencio.

—Cómo olvidarlo—me reí—. Fue la primera vez que vi a alguien tirándose al agua para recoger un libro.

—Era una edición limitada, me costó mucho encontrarlo—se defendió Mycroft con una sonrisa, seguramente recordando ese día.

—¡Creían que querías suicidarte!—me reí aún más fuerte—. Tuvieron que ir los bomberos a sacarte del río.

—Pero fuiste tú el que me ofreció su abrigo cuando todos se fueron.

—Te lo he dicho, jamás vi a alguien hacer tal tontería. Tenía curiosidad.

—Fue tu primer día en Bideford, ¿cierto?

—La mejor bienvenida que pude haber deseado, gente tirándose por un puente.

Los dos nos reímos y nos quedamos otra vez en silencio. Descubrimos que vivíamos muy cerca el uno del otro y de forma natural surgió la amistad. Aunque éramos del mismo año, Mycroft no iba al instituto. Terminó un año antes para prepararse el examen de ingreso de la universidad y mientras tanto me ayudaba a estudiar las asignaturas que más me costaban. Aprobé con muy buena nota, por supuesto, y en la graduación conocí a Caroline, la hermana mayor de una compañera de clase. A Mycroft le aceptaron en Oxford y, como era normal en él, consiguió terminar los estudios a distancia y en un solo año. Caroline y yo empezamos a ir en serio con nuestra relación, pensando en mudarnos juntos a Londres para hacer el examen de ingreso en Scotland Yard. Mycroft también me ayudó a estudiar para eso y el día que me dieron la nota, Caroline y yo nos comprometimos. El mismo día que le ofrecieron el trabajo súper secreto a Mycroft. Y el resto era historia. Los primeros años de amistad eran los que recordaba con más cariño, antes de Caroline. Pero no merecía la pena pensar en eso, no cuando por fin tenía a Mycroft delante de mí y con las mismas ganas de retomar nuestra amistad.

—No quiero sonar indiscreto—dijo Mycroft rompiendo otra vez el silencio—, pero no sé cómo me has podido encontrar aquí—y entonces la pequeña burbuja de felicidad en la que había estado en las últimas horas explotó. Mycroft notó el cambio en mi cara y por primera vez en toda la velada dejó de sonreír—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—¿Sabes quién es Rebecca Merrick?

Por muchos años que hubieran pasado, podía seguir leyendo a Mycroft como un libro abierto. No movió ni un músculo de su cara pero su mirada se volvió más afilada, más severa.

—Ha sido Everett quien te ha enviado aquí.

Asentí en silencio.

—Murió en un atraco hace varios días por un disparo de francotirador disparado desde arriba.

—Y por supuesto viste algo sospechoso—dijo Mycroft sonriendo orgulloso, lo que me alegró. Nunca sería tan inteligente como él, pero Mycroft siempre me había dicho que yo tenía una intuición especial que él envidiaba a veces. Me dijo que por eso acabaría siendo un policía de éxito y supongo que, de alguna manera, lo he acabado siendo.

—Fue la forense quien me avisó. Pero sí, abrí una línea de investigación por mi cuenta.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que preguntarme?

Respiré profundamente y me quité la manta que aún tenía sobre las piernas, de pronto me sentía nervioso y caluroso.

—¿Eres el padre de Merrill Merrick?

—No—respondió inmediatamente, mirándome tan fijamente que no tuve duda alguna de que decía la verdad. Decidí arriesgarme un poco.

—Entonces sabrás a qué se debe esto.

Del bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta saqué una fotocopia doblada del mensaje amenazador que recibió Rebecca. Se la ofrecí y nuestros dedos se rozaron cuando Mycroft fue a cogerla. Nos quedamos unos segundos con las manos suspendidas en el aire, tocándonos, y a la vez bajamos las manos.

Parecía que mis dedos quemaban, estaba tan centrado en ellos que no me fijé en la expresión de Mycroft al leer la carta.

—¿Has redactado algún informe con tus sospechas legítimas?

—No. Quería investigar un poco antes. La prensa lo filtraría nada más entregara el informe a mi superior—miré de reojo a Mycroft, quien tenía los labios fruncidos—. Tiene algo que ver con tu trabajo—afirmé en vez de preguntar y Mycroft asintió.

—En circunstancias normales haría que el caso pasara al MI6, pero eres tú y gracias a ella he vuelto a hablar contigo—me paralizó con sus ojos azules, tan cargados de emoción como estaba yo en ese momento—. Así que te ayudaré si me prometes que lo que te diga jamás saldrá de aquí.

Entonces me di cuenta del poder que Mycroft había conseguido en todos esos años en su trabajo, hablando con seguridad del MI6 y de un tema que claramente afectaba al rey. No me creí que tuviera un puesto menor en el Gobierno.

—Te lo prometo.

Nos miramos durante unos segundos más, el ambiente aún más íntimo que antes.

—El padre es el príncipe Richard.

Tarde un momento en comprender lo que acababa de decir.

—No, no puede ser.

—Lo es.

—Pero si tiene 27 años, tuvo que tener...

—16 cuando dejó embarazada a la señora Merrick en una conferencia sobre arquitectura que tuvo lugar en Nueva York y a la que invitaron al Real Instituto de Arquitectos Británicos y a varios representantes del Reino Unido—concluyó Mycroft por mí.

Me quedé en silencio, asimilando todo lo que eso implicaba. Primero, que Mycroft tenía conocimientos muy íntimos sobre la familia real. Segundo, que había un bastardo real que podría complicar mucho las cosas en un futuro a la casa real. Y tercero, que el príncipe Richard perdió la virginidad mucho antes de lo que especulaban las revistas del corazón.

—¿Por qué sabes todo esto?

—Mi trabajo está muy entrelazado con la familia real. Cuando la señora Merrick me hizo saber que no quería abortar, lidié con el problema para así evitar problemas futuros. A través de un abogado le hacía llegar una cuantiosa manutención a la señora Merrick sin que el príncipe tuviera consciencia de ello.

—¿No sabe que tiene un hijo?—pregunté asombrado.

—No. Y con sus nupcias tan cercanas, una noticia como esta sería devastadora para la imagen pública.

En parte era un alivio saber que el rey no tenía nada que ver con el asesinato de Rebecca Merrick, pero entonces...

—Entonces el príncipe Richard no pudo enviarle esta nota.

Mycroft resopló indignado antes de devolverme la fotocopia doblada.

—Por supuesto que no. Es relativamente fácil robar una hoja con la marca de agua de la familia real. Alguien quería que la policía encontrara esta carta para incriminar al príncipe y que, paulatinamente, le hicieran culpable de asesinato. Si por algún casual entonces el rey tuviera algún accidente mortal, habría una enorme crisis política en el Reino Unido. No habría sucesor directo, no se permitiría que heredase el trono nadie en la línea de sucesión por no tener suficiente sangre real y, en una baja probabilidad pero aun así posible, se acabaría con la monarquía constitucional en nuestro país.

Y por supuesto, Mycroft lo había averiguado viendo una marca de agua de una carta fotocopiada. Cómo lo había echado de menos. Entonces Mycroft sonrió y me di cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

—Yo también he echado de menos tus elogios, Gregory.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya no estoy acostumbrado—dije un poco sonrojado—. Gracias por decírmelo, me has ahorrado muchos días de trabajo. Pero... ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No puedo escribir eso en un informe, ni tampoco tengo pistas del verdadero asesino.

—Puedes confiar en mí y dejar que yo lo solucione. Técnicamente no cerrarías el caso pero el culpable quedará entre rejas, eso te lo aseguro.

Era tentador, muy tentador. Pero mi vena de policía se veía ofendida. Entonces Mycroft, al notar mi reticencia, se levantó de su butaca y se acercó a mí para ofrecerme una mano. La acepté sin ninguna duda y tiró de mí hasta que quedé de pie entre sus brazos, abrazándole instintivamente una vez más.

—Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo—me susurró al oído—, y que al no saber a qué me dedico exactamente tengas dudas. Jamás, Gregory, jamás haría nada que te perjudicara o te pusiera en peligro. Siempre he hecho lo mejor para ti, ¿verdad?—asentí contra su hombro—. Déjame demostrártelo. Mañana el culpable estará entre rejas, te lo prometo.

El cansancio de todo el día finalmente se apoderó de mi cuerpo y dejé que todo mi peso descansara sobre Mycroft, que me acariciaba la nuca del mismo modo que antes.

—Está bien—cedí finalmente—. Confiaré en ti.

—¿Qué te parece si intercambiamos números para así comunicarme contigo cuando esté todo resuelto?

Asentí pero no me moví. Quería disfrutar un poco más de ese abrazo, no sabía si volvería a ser capaz de experimentarlos. No sabía si era por todo el tiempo que habíamos estado separados o si así habían sido nuestros abrazos de jóvenes y no me acordaba, pero realmente sentía que eran algo muy especial.

Finalmente, luchando contra la parte de mi mente que me gritaba por quedarme donde estaba, me separé de él y nos dimos nuestros números móviles. Era casi la una de la mañana para entonces, habíamos estado casi media hora abrazados. Y aun así sentía que no era suficiente.

—¿Me llamarás mañana?—pregunté esperanzado cuando Mycroft me ayudó a ponerme el abrigo.

—Sin falta. No tienes que preocuparte de nada—me giré e impulsivamente le di un abrazo más. Él me correspondió pero me dejó ir a los pocos segundos—. Hasta mañana, Gregory.

—Hasta mañana.

Cuando salí de allí, los señores mayores con frac y monóculos habían desaparecido. El recepcionista aún estaba allí y se despidió de mí con un leve gesto con la cabeza. Un copo de nieve me cayó en la nariz y sonreí. Por mucho frío que hiciera, aún sentía el calor de los abrazos de Mycroft. Esa noche soñé con sus abrazos y con que le decía cosas que no le había dicho, cosas que jamás pensé que le diría a otro hombre. Pero cuando me desperté y lo recordé solo sentí que era correcto. No pude borrar la sonrisa de mi cara en el resto del día. Cuando llegué a la oficina tan sonriente todos mis compañeros dieron por supuesto que era por la navidad y antes del almuerzo me invitaron a una sesión de villancicos que estaban grabando para la página web. Y en los ratos en los que no estaba con mis compañeros, no paraba de mirar el móvil. Aún me costaba creer que ahí estaba el nombre de Mycroft con un número de teléfono verdadero. Quería llamarle, enviarle un mensaje, simplemente oír su voz y saber qué tal estaba. Pero quedamos en que él me llamaría, por lo que resistí la tentación durante todo el día.

Al final de la jornada Sally entró corriendo a mi despacho para encender la vieja televisión que colgaba en la pared.

—No te vas a creer esto, jefe.

—"...el arresto de Harrison Keen, antiguo agente del MI-5. Según fuentes gubernamentales, el señor Keen había organizado un atentado contra la familia real para el próximo 2 de enero. También se han encontrado en su domicilio pruebas suficientes para inculparle de la muerte de Rebecca Merrick, quien se creyó como la única víctima mortal accidental en el atraco al RBS Group el pasado 21 de diciembre".

Entonces mi móvil vibró en el bolsillo. Contesté sin mirar quién era, no hacía falta.

—¿Lo estás viendo?—preguntó la voz de Mycroft en mi oído, como había ocurrido en varias ocasiones la noche anterior.

—Sí. Yo... Yo... De verdad no sé qué decir.

—¿Qué te parece darme las gracias en persona esta noche? Tengo mesa reservada en un restaurante que estoy seguro de que te va a gustar.

Tardé varios segundos en responder por el agradable cosquilleo que sentí en el estómago.

—Sí, por supuesto. Me encantaría.

Sally me miraba con cara extraña mientras apuntaba la dirección del restaurante, pero no dijo nada mientras celebramos el arresto del culpable con el resto del equipo. Sin embargo, aun a pesar del ambiente festivo, me escabullí en cuanto tuve ocasión. Iba a entrar en el ascensor cuando una cara conocida salía de él.

—Lestrade, quería hablar contigo.

Intenté que no se me notara la sorpresa de ver a Harland en la planta de Homicidios.

—¿Qué pasa? Lo siento, pero es que tengo prisa.

—Solo quería felicitarte. Un éxito más que añadir a tu lista.

Extrañamente no lo decía con enfado, sino que parecía...Sincero.

—Gracias. Están celebrándolo ahí dentro, por si quieres unirte a la fiesta.

—Ni muerto.

Me reí al entrar en el ascensor y le deseé una feliz navidad atrasada mientras se cerraban las puertas. Ni el mal humor de Harland era capaz de quitarme la ilusión por ver a Mycroft.

Aparqué a un par de calles del restaurante y cuando llegué me encontré a Mycroft esperando en la puerta, apoyado en un paraguas y observando el cielo oscuro. Sonreí al recordar las noches de verano que pasamos despiertos en el jardín trasero de mi casa observando las estrellas.

Mycroft debió notar mi presencia porque se giró hacia donde yo estaba y me pilló mirándole. Le saludé con la mano y me apresuré a llegar a su lado, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada él me abrazó. Solté un pequeño suspiro de alivio al volver a tener sus brazos rodeándome.

—Gracias—le susurré al oído.

—No hay por qué darlas—oí la sonrisa en su voz y la vi cuando nos separamos.

Me abrió la puerta del restaurante italiano. El camarero nos llevó hasta una mesa situada al fondo, en una esquina, y sin pedirlo nos encendió una vela mientras me guiñaba un ojo cómplice. Me puse rojo de la vergüenza y quise decir que no era una cita pero me contuve. Mycroft parecía ignorante de lo que significaba la vela y me empezó a hablar de los platos que conocía y lo mucho que me recomendaba algunos, parecía tan feliz que no quise estropearlo con ningún comentario. Los dos sabíamos que no era una cita, así que no importaba.

Fue la noche más agradable que tuve en años. Reímos juntos rememorando recuerdos de juventud, nos pusimos serios cuando hablamos del arresto de Harrison Keen y tuve la sensación de que Mycroft casi llora cuando me contó la mala relación que tenía con su hermano pequeño. En algún momento agarré su mano para darle ánimos y consolarle como pudiera, y ahí se quedó el resto de la cena sin que a ninguno de los dos se nos ocurriera quebrar el contacto. Él pagó después de que le insistiera en pagar a medias durante casi todo el postre y me acompañó hasta el coche. Nos despedimos con otro abrazo y la promesa de llamarnos por la mañana. Los días siguientes fueron los mejores que recuerdo en mucho tiempo. Mycroft me invitó tanto a comer como a cenar y aunque él hubiera insistido en que su vida había sido muy aburrida, parecía que no se le acababan las anécdotas de embajadores borrachos en fiestas que acababan tatuándose en el trasero. Al parecer era algo internacional.

Pero por muy bien que nos lo pasáramos juntos y por mucho que anhelara sus abrazos cuando no le tenía cerca, seguíamos sin hablar de por qué dejamos de hablar hace 20 años. A veces lo sentía como una pesada nube entre nosotros pero ninguno tenía el valor suficiente para mencionarlo, porque entonces tendríamos que recordar esos malos recuerdos y la felicidad de habernos encontrado se esfumaría. Sabía que en algún momento tendríamos que tener esa charla, pero mientras tanto pensaba aprovechar todos los abrazos posibles.

Sin embargo seguía teniendo un trabajo que hacer y un deber que cumplir.

El 31 de diciembre por la mañana llamaron al teléfono fijo de mi despacho. Contesté con la boca llena de un sándwich vegetal y tragué tan rápidamente que noté la bola de comida apenas masticada haciéndose hueco en el esófago.

—Lestrade—dije intentando que no se notara en mi voz el dolor que sentía en el pecho.

—¿Detective? Menos mal que le encuentro, hemos llamado a tantos sitios que...

Era una voz escocesa y conocida de mujer pero era incapaz de ponerle nombre.

—Tranquilícese un momento, respire profundamente. Dígame su nombre, no sé quién es usted y no podré ayudarla si no se presenta.

—¡Oh! Por supuesto, lo siento muchísimo detective... Soy Rachel Merrick, la madre de Rebecca Merrick, ¿se acuerda? La mujer que...

—Sí, sí. Por supuesto que me acuerdo de usted y de su hija. Dígame, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

—Es terrible, ¡terrible! Merrill... Mi nieto... ¡Ha recibido una carta amenazadora! Por favor, detective, tiene que ayudarnos...

La mujer estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y con razón. Dejé mi sándwich olvidado encima del envoltorio y me centré en calmarla.

—Respire conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?—respiré fuerte para ella me oyera a través del teléfono y tras unos cuantos intentos pareció funcionar—. Muy bien. Ahora cuéntemelo todo desde el principio, sin dejarse ni un detalle.

—Llegamos ayer a Inverness con Merrill. Todo estaba bien, nadie había entrado a robarnos ni nada... Pero acabamos de encontrar una carta dirigida a él en el escritorio de su habitación.

—¿Qué decía la carta? ¿Me la puede leer?

—Sí, sí. Aquí mismo la tengo: "empezarás el año como lo que fuiste, un error que jamás tuvo que haber nacido". Detective, por favor, no sabemos qué hacer ni...

—¿Han avisado a la policía local?

—N-no. Es que... Sé que creerá que estoy loca pero la carta...—entonces la mujer bajó el tono, hablando en un susurro—. La carta tiene el escudo de la familia real. No puede estar pasándonos esto, y Merrill nos dijo que usted encontró una carta que le enviaron a Rebecca antes de que la asesinaran y... Y pensamos que todo se había solucionado cuando arrestaron a ese hombre pero está la carta y... Y... Por favor, señor Lestrade, ayúdenos, por favor.

La mujer ya había roto a llorar y se me partió el corazón al escucharla así. Por lo que tomé la decisión más lógica e impulsiva que podía.

—Tranquilícese, por favor. Esta tarde estaré allí y me encargaré de todo, no se preocupe. No le va a ocurrir nada a Merrill, ¿de acuerdo? Todo va a estar bien. Por favor, deme su dirección y no se asuste si van policías a su casa, ayúdeles en todo lo que pueda.

—Gracias, gracias. Gracias—repetía la mujer como un mantra.

Me costó varias respiraciones profundas compartidas para que me diera su dirección, y en cuanto me la dio colgué enérgicamente. Agarré mi abrigo del respaldo de la silla y me lo puse de camino al escritorio de Sally, quien estaba jugando al buscaminas en el ordenador.

—Consígueme billetes para ir a Inverness, Escocia, hoy mismo. Me da igual si es en avión o en tren, tengo que llegar hoy.

—Pero jefe...

—¡Mándame los billetes por correo!—le grité ya casi en el ascensor.

Conduje rápidamente hasta mi apartamento y mientras preparaba una bolsa de deporte con ropa y accesorios de básica necesidad, llamé a Mycroft con el manos libres.

—¿Gregory?

—¡Mycroft!—salí del baño en cuanto oí su voz y arrojé dentro de la bolsa el cepillo y la pasta de dientes—. Hay un problema. Merrill Merrick ha recibido una carta amenazadora con el escudo.

—Imposible, Harrison Keen era el culpable. Me encargué personalmente de corroborarlo.

—Pues algo has tenido que pasar por alto—dije abriendo el armario buscando unos zapatos gruesos que ponerme, según internet hacía mucho frío en esa ciudad.

—Te lo he dicho, no es posible que...

—¿Quién más puede ser entonces, eh?—grité exasperado con un par de calzoncillos en una mano y el desodorante en la otra—. Van a matar a un niño porque no fui capaz de... Mierda, aún no he avisado a la policía de allí.

—Por favor, Gregory, tranquilízate. No puedes perder los nervios así, eres un detective con muchos años de experiencia—me dijo Mycroft con un tono tan severo que no me quedó más remedio que escucharle. Respiré hondo varias veces y Mycroft debió escucharlo—. Así es, muy bien. Respira profundamente. Ahora escúchame: tienes que decirme si encontraste algún sospechoso durante la investigación que pudiera ser cómplice.

Intenté hacer memoria pero todo se me escapaba, no era capaz de recordar nada en ese momento.

—No lo sé. ¡No lo sé! Apenas había pistas, y gente... ¡Espera! ¡El francotirador! Encontramos una imagen suya en la cámara de seguridad del hotel desde el que disparó.

—Muy bien. ¿Recuerdas cómo era?

—Era alto. Llevaba traje y parecía rubio.

—Sebastian Moran.

—¿Quién?

—Sebastian Moran—repitió Mycroft con más urgencia—. Es el mejor francotirador criminal de Europa, llevamos años detrás de él.

—¿Estás seguro de que es él?

—Keen quería acabar con la monarquía, solo habría contratado a los mejores para que todo saliera según su plan. Sí, es él.

—Muy bien. Muy bien—repetí varias veces para tranquilizarme e intentar poner un poco de orden en mi cabeza. Si Mycroft estaba tan seguro, es que era así. Tenía que confiar en él.

—Te voy a mandar la última fotografía que tenemos de él. Cuando te dirijas a Inverness vas a llamar a la policía local y les vas a facilitar la imagen para que le busquen hasta que llegues, no puede estar muy lejos y es probable que esté desesperado. Ahora más que nunca será descuidado con los detalles y le podremos capturar.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Me parece un buen plan. Espera, ¿cómo sabías que están en Inverness? No importa. He olvidado con quién hablo—dije mientras cerraba la bolsa, tanto la había llenado que me costaba mover la cremallera.

—Tengo que irme, te enviaré la fotografía en seguida. Por favor, mantenme informado de tu situación cuando llegues—en los últimos días había visto a Mycroft mostrar más emociones que a lo largo de toda nuestra amistad, por lo que no me sorprendió escuchar preocupación en su voz.

—Te enviaré un mensaje en cuanto pueda. Siento faltar a la comida de hoy.

—No hace falta que te disculpes. Solo mantente a salvo.

—Lo haré—respondí en voz baja y con una sonrisa antes de colgar.

Mientras me aseguraba de que todas las ventanas se quedaban cerradas, me llegó la fotografía de Mycroft y un billete de avión y otro de tren de Sally con un mensaje que me amenazaba con no volver a hablarme si no se lo explicaba cuanto antes. Me centré primero en la foto: era un hombre de mediana edad, rubio, ojos azules, con el pelo bastante rapado y unas facciones muy duras. Tuve que dejar pasar varios taxis llenos hasta que por fin di con uno vacío.

—Al aeropuerto de Heathrow, por favor—el taxista se puso en marcha y aproveché para llamar desde el móvil a la policía de Invernes—. Hola, buenas tardes—dije con voz profesional cuando contestaron—. Soy el Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade, de Scotland Yard. Me gustaría hablar con...

Me pusieron al teléfono con el director y le puse al tanto de la situación. Le envié la fotografía al número que me dijo y me aseguró de que ellos se encargarían de buscarlo y de tener bajo vigilancia a la familia Merrick, no todos los días tenían casos tan importantes en la ciudad del Monstruo del Lago Ness, o eso decía él. Estaban acostumbrados a fanáticos, no a francotiradores.

Un poco más tranquilo me permití relajarme durante el trayecto y le di una propina más que generosa al conductor para que jamás se le ocurriera decir nada de lo que acababa de escuchar. Esperé nerviosamente las horas que faltaban para el embarque de mi vuelo a Edimburgo, y aún más nervioso me puse durante el corto viaje, cada minuto que pasaba me daba la sensación de que llegaba demasiado tarde. Y cuando por fin llegó el avión a Edimburgo tuve que esperar una hora más para el tren que me llevaría a Inverness. El andén estaba lleno de gente con abultadas maletas y cañas de pescar, las pocas conversaciones que me llegaban eran sobre Nessie. Tema de conversación que me acompañó todo el viaje. Mi compañero de asiento hablaba sólo, incluso me sacó el equipamiento de su cámara de fotos profesional. Por más que le ignorara, él continuaba. Prometo que ese viaje fue el más largo de mi vida, Inverness no llegó lo suficientemente pronto.

Le envié un mensaje a Mycorft nada más pisar el andén.

"He llegado bien, me dirijo a la comisaría para unirme al equipo de búsqueda".

"Ten cuidado" fue todo lo que me contestó Mycroft.

Inverness no era una ciudad grande. Las máquinas quitanieves trabajaban la carretera, algunos vecinos despejaban las aceras de sus casas para cuando fueran las visitas a celebrar el año nuevo. Y todos los locales estaban relacionados de alguna manera con Nessie, o había fotos en los escaparates o tenían algún nombre relacionado. Hasta ese momento jamás me planteé que una ciudad pudiera vivir de una mentira tan extendida.

Llegué rápidamente a la comisaría de policía y el director, con el que hablé por teléfono, me puso al tanto de la situación. Seguían buscando a Moran pero la familia estaba desesperada, así que decidí ir a hablar con ellos. Su casa era pequeña pero acogedora, afortunadamente sin ningún tipo de recordatorio de Nessie. No habría soportado que ellos fueran también unos fanáticos. Me dejó pasar un joven agente de policía y me llevó al salón, donde los señores Merrick y Merrill estaban sentados junto al fuego. La primera en verme fue la señora Merrick, quien se levantó para abrazarme. La consolé como pude y aunque sé que no debía, lo comparé con los abrazos de Mycroft: no se parecían en absoluto. Echaba de menos el calor y la intimidad, me sentía como si me faltara algo. Y solo había faltado a una comida con él, madre mía. No quería ni imaginarme cómo sería cuando no nos viéramos en varias semanas.

—¿Ya está mejor?—le pregunté consideradamente a la señora Merrick cuando dejó de llorar.

—Sí. Muchas gracias por venir, no sabíamos qué hacer si usted—dijo ella secándose las lágrimas.

Volvió junto a su marido y su nieto y me invitó a sentarme en un sillón vacío que quedaba. La cara de los tres era desoladora, jamás olvidarían esas navidades. Cada poco tiempo escuchábamos sirenas de policía y los reportes del agente que estaba en la puerta, seguían sin atrapar a Moran. Pero habían encontrado una pista, estaban cerca. Aun así, los señores Merrick seguían desconsolados. Intenté distraerles con varios temas de conversación pero poco servían, no me extrañaba. Al final, de tanto estrés físico y emocional, Merrill se quedó dormido en el regazo de su abuelo. Pensé que sería un buen momento para contarles sobre la verdadera identidad del padre pero justo en ese momento entró corriendo el agente.

—¡Ya está! ¡Le han atrapado! Se había escondido en el colegio de la calle de atrás. ¡Pero le tenemos!

Los señores Merrick lloraron de emoción, el policía gritó tanto de alegría que despertó a Merrill y yo me sentía exhausto e inútil porque no hice nada por atrapar a ese tipo. Sí, dar la información a la policía y calmar a los familiares era una labor importante, pero sentía que el caso merecía terminar con una persecución a gran escala y no conmigo sentado junto a un fuego y una taza de té. Aun así felicité a los señores Merrick y al agente de policía antes de largarme. La victoria era de ellos, así como la celebración, por mucho que mi vena de policía estuviera insatisfecha con el resultado.

Entraría en el nuevo año con mi equipaje colgando del hombro y sin hotel donde pasar la noche. Faltaba una hora para que dieran las doce por lo que, desanimado como pocas veces antes, me dirigí al centro de la ciudad a buscar algo de última hora, aunque fuera un sofá de alguna recepción donde esperar hasta el primer tren de vuelta a Edimburgo y sobre todo lejos de ese frío invernal. Afortunadamente pasé por delante de un pequeño y humilde hotel donde parecían estar celebrando una fiesta.

Entré directamente en el bar, donde estaba todo el jaleo, y si no hubiera sido porque dudaba encontrar otro sitio en el que quedarme me habría ido inmediatamente. Todas las paredes estaban llenas de fotos y cuadros de Nessi, los menús tenían nombres como "aleta de monstruo" y todos los clientes eran cazadores del monstruo del Lago Ness. Pero no había nada más que eso así que, resignado, me senté en la barra y pedí un "aguardiente del lago", que resultó ser la peor cerveza que probé en mi vida.

Con el ruido de la fiesta de fondo, hice lo único que sabía que me levantaría el ánimo: escribirle a Mycroft.

"Atraparon a Moran, estaba escondido en un colegio el muy capullo. Ha sido lo más aburrido que he hecho en un caso en mucho tiempo. Quiero volver a casa. Me gustaría estar contigo". Dudé si añadir esa última frase pero me sentía tan mal que al final lo envié tal cual estaba. No tuve que esperar ni cinco segundos hasta recibir una respuesta,

"¿Dónde estás?"

"BeauNess Hotel. Dios, están obsesionados con ese bicho, ni sabía que existían canciones para ir a cazarlo".

Esperé respuesta pero esa vez no llegó. Suspiré cansado y dejé el móvil junto a la casi intacta botella de cerveza. El camarero cambió el canal de televisión a un programa especial, faltaban 10 minutos para la medianoche. Había celebrado solo la navidad en los últimos años pero en ese momento me sentía fatal. Quizá era por estar rodeado de fanáticos paranormales que no sabían distinguir una meada de una cerveza.

De repente vi vibrar mi móvil y un mensaje de Mycroft apareció en pantalla.

"Sal a la calle".

Levanté la bolsa del suelo y me la crucé sobre el pecho, me guardé el móvil en el bolsillo y me apresuré a salir de aquel horrible bar. Fuera había un hombre oculto por la oscuridad de la noche, la poca luz de las farolas no llegaba a darle. Solo podía ver una figura bien abrigada con un grueso abrigo y un gorro de estilo ruso. En cuanto me acerqué el hombre se giró.

—¡Mycroft!—exclamé asombrado—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por que...?—Mycroft se acercó a mí rápidamente y me abrazó tan fuertemente como la primera vez en el Club Diógenes. Me costaba creer que había sido hacía menos de una semana. Le abracé sin importar la bolsa que estaba entre nosotros—. ¿Por qué has venido?

—Quería darte una sorpresa—dijo Mycroft separándose—. Tus mensajes reflejaban que te sientes mal.

Y también que quería verle, pero eso ninguno de los dos lo dijimos en voz alta.

—Ahora estoy mejor—le dije sonriendo para calmar cualquier inquietud que tuviera sobre mí—. Pero no hacía falta que vinieras solo por eso. He tenido más casos de este tipo, sé lidiar con ello.

—Lo sé. Aun así...—Mycroft suspiró, nunca suspiraba. Sabía que se avecinaba algo grande para él—. Tenía que venir por mí. Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien, cierto, pero también porque soy egoísta.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—pregunté incrédulo—. Eres la persona más generosa que conozco, Mycroft, no tiene sentido nada de lo que estás diciendo.

—Déjame hablar, por favor—me pidió alzando una mano—. Estos últimos días han sido maravillosos para mí. Cuando me fui a Londres hace 20 años lo hice creyendo que jamás te volvería a ver y que hacía lo correcto por ello. Tú te ibas a casar, nuestra amistad moriría como tantas otras y decidí cortarla antes de que sucediera. Te quería tanto que pensé que lo correcto era alejarme de ti para que pudieras empezar una vida con Caroline y como el iluso que era, creí que mis sentimientos desaparecerían con el tiempo. No ha pasado ni un solo día desde entonces en el que no haya pensado en ti. Te sigo queriendo tanto como entonces y ahora que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar no voy a pasar otro año alejado de ti. No podía soportar la idea de empezar el año nuevo sin tenerte entre mis brazos—desde el interior del hotel oí que empezaba la cuenta atrás—. Por eso...

Tres. Dos. Uno. Sonaron las doce.

Y él me besó.

En ese momento entendí por qué todo me parecía tan natural con él: porque era la evolución natural de nuestra amistad. Quizá si no me hubiera casado habría empezado una relación con Mycroft. Quizá nos habríamos casado, aunque no me considerara gay. Pero es que él era Mycroft, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, la persona con la que más cosas había compartido de mi vida y la que seguramente mejor me conocía incluso después de 20 años.

Empezó a sonar música dentro del hotel pero eso no hizo que ninguno de los dos parara. Quité la bolsa de entre nosotros para pegarme aún más a él y le rodeé con mis brazos fuertemente mientras sonreía en el beso. Mycroft también sonrió y se separó unos segundos para mirarme. Sus ojos estaban brillantes de la emoción. Me volvió a besar. O yo le besé, no lo recuerdo muy bien. Ni tampoco recuerdo cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, solo que cuando pudimos saciarnos lo suficiente del otro tenía los pies helados.

—Vuelve conmigo a Londres, por favor—me dijo Mycroft con su frente apoyada en la mía, su cálido aliento acariciándome la cara—. Déjame amarte y demostrarte cuánto te quiero. Déjame enamorarte.

Como respuesta le di un beso. Si ya no podía vivir sin sus abrazos, no me imaginaba lo que harían sus besos en mi cuerpo y alma.

—Creo que ya lo estaba desde hace algún tiempo.

Agarrados de la mano, fuimos hacia un coche negro aparcado a pocos metros. No me soltó la mano hasta llegar a su casa y una vez allí me hizo el amor tan dulcemente que casi me hace llorar de felicidad.

No éramos los mismos que en nuestra juventud, por supuesto. Tendríamos que conocernos de nuevo, crear nuevos recuerdos juntos, acostumbrarnos a estar en una relación cuando la emoción y el romanticismo se acabase. Pero no importaba, porque saber que Mycroft estará a mi lado en cada momento me hacía ver con ilusión todas las navidades que aún teníamos por delante, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado! Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final y espero que os haya gustado, sobre todo a ti, Baru_Black. Y muchas gracias al grupo y a la administradora por hacer estos retos, hacía mucho que no publicaba algo y lo echaba de menos.  
Me costó elaborar la historia en un principio, hasta que vi este anuncio y apareció la inspiración. Vedlo, por favor. Es muy emotivo: watch?v=4iBc47UtPa0&t=14s

Algunas aclaraciones:  
-No sé cómo funciona NSY por dentro. La División de Robos y Fraudes lo he copiado del videojuego L.A. Noir (lo recomiendo muchísimo), así que finjamos que existe de verdad.  
-Menciono los Papeles de Panamá, 11'5 millones de documentos sobre sociedades opacas en paraísos fiscales. Al menos así es como se lo conoce en España, no sé si será igual en el resto de países hispanohablantes.  
-La empresa Red Furrow es inventada, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.  
-La canción de navidad que menciono es Driving Home for Christmas de Chris Rea.  
-Nunca he estado en Inverness y dudo que estén tan obsesionados con Nessie como lo hago ver en el fic, pero era tan gracioso que tuve que escribirlo así.

El prompt original era el siguiente, espero haber cumplido:  
El mega caso de Greg está a punto de resolverse, pero tiene que ir a (inserte aquí otro lugar de UK lejos de Londres). Y Mycroft viaja a ese lugar a darle una sorpresa justo a las 00 y luego volverse a Londres.

¡Felices fiestas y feliz (próximo) año 2018!


End file.
